IBC News and Current Affairs
IBC News and Public Affairs is the news organization of Philippine media sequestered Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. The organization is responsible for the daily news and information gathering of the network's news programs. Its slogan Kahit Saan, Kahit Kailan, Kapinoy Ako. IBC News and Current Affairs topped the list among Philippines news organizations, garnering 50% of public trust. It serves the main IBC Channel 13, the IBC Regional Group, the UHF news television network IBC News Network, the cable channel DZTV TeleTrese, the flagship radio stations DZTV-AM and the regional radio networks DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas, and DYRG Kalibo and a news website ibcnews.com. The division operates mainly and headquartered at IBC Complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City while the IBC regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. It also has a news bureaus in North America, Europe, Asia Pacific, Korea, Taiwan, the United States and the Middle East with the help of IBC Global Ltd., these make IBC News and Current Affairs ahead among the other news organizations in the country as they were the largest and the most comprehensive when it comes to local and international newsgathering. IBC News and Current Affairs under the multimedia organization Media ng Bayan produces its news, current affairs and public service content for IBC, IBC News Network, DZTV Radyo Budyong and IBCNews.com. It is headquartered at IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Divisions The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and IBC News head Maria Ressa. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'IBC News', headed by news head Maria Ressa set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the IBC news center at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts together with the 3 international channel partners: Fox News Channel, BBC World News and CNBC Asia. *'Regional Group News and Current Affairs', headed by television journalist Liza Cabrera. *'IBC Weather Center', is the weather forecasting division of IBC News and Public Affairs, is anchored by the weatherman forecast Alvin Pura and Aldczar Aurelio from PAGASA. Aside from regular programming, it also operates the IBC News Network, currently the first and the only 24-hour Filipino language free TV news channel in the country. The division also operates a news website ibcnews.com in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times and the AM radio station (DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386). Programs 'Current programs on IBC' *''Bitag'' *''Express Balita'' *''Express Balita Weekend'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Global Mission'' *''Good Take'' *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' *''Happy Morning Yehey'' *''IBC Headliners'' *''Linawin Natin'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''Negoshow'' *''Operation Lingkod Bayan'' *''Report Kay Boss'' *''Ronda Trese'' *''Snooky'' *''Team Rescue 911'' 'Current programs on IBC News Network' *''A Business Insights'' *''Amerika Atbp.'' *''Balitang 90'' *''Castro ng Batas'' *''Citong Cito'' *''CNBC Konek'' *''Dr. Kalusugan kay Dok'' *''Dumaual Tonight'' *''Eala ng Balita'' *''Fast Morning'' *''Global Desk'' *''INN News Blast'' *''INN Breaking News'' *''INN Live'' *''INN Presents'' *''Investment Class'' *''Ka-Agri Pinoy'' *''Lunchtime News'' *''Mahal'' *''Malacañang Press Conference'' *''On Line'' *''PAGASA TV'' *''PSE Stock Market News'' *''Sports Center'' *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' *''The Money Tonight'' *''The Week that Was'' *''Travel and Trade'' 'Current programs on IBC Regional' 'Luzon' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (IBC-13 Baguio) *''Express Balita Pangasinese'' (IBC-13 Dagupan) *''Express Balita Bicolandia'' (IBC-13 Naga) *''Express Balita Cagayan Valley'' (IBC-13 Legaspi) *''Express Balita Ilokano'' (IBC-13 Laoag) *''Express Balita Palawan'' (IBC-13 Puerto Princesa) 'Visayas' *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-13 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Negrense'' (IBC-13 Bacolod) *''Express Balita Tacloban'' (IBC-12 Tacloban) *''Subgo TV'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Cebuana Kapwa'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Tele-Radyo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Mindanao' *''Express Balita Zamboanga'' (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Cotabato'' (IBC-2 Cotabato) *''Express Balita Hilagang Mindanao'' (IBC-13 Cagayan De Oro) *''Express Balita Caraga'' (IBC-5 Butuan) *''Express Balita Socsksargen'' (IBC-13 General Santos) *''Dabaw TV'' (IBC-13 Davao) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Personalities 'Newscasters' IBC *Henry Omaga-Diaz (Express Balita) *Snooky Serna (Express Balita, Snooky) *Ricardo Cepeda (Express Balita) *Jess Caduco (IBC Headliners) *Tony Velasquez (Ronda Trese) *Cathy Eigenmann (Happy Morning Yehey, Good Take, CNBC Konek) *Amelyn Veloso (Ronda Trese, Negoshow) *Anthony Suntay (Happy Morning Yehey, Sports Center, Ronda Trese) *Bernadette Sembrano (Ronda Trese) *Alex Santos (Happy Morning Yehey, Report Kay Boss) *Vincent Santos (Happy Morning Yehey, Lunchtime News, Team Rescue 911, Express Balita Weekend) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Express Balita Weekend, Travel and Trade) *Mario Dumaual (IBC Headliners, Dumaual Tonight) IBC News Network *Joee Guilas (PSE Stock Market News) *Zen Hernandez (Fast Morning) *Dominic Almelor (Fast Morning) *Noli Eala (Eala ng Balita) *Gio Tingson (The Money Tonight) *Riki Kwek (Global Desk) *Ron Cruz (The Week that Was) *Maggie dela Riva (Prime Week) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin, Balitang 90) *Chal Lontoc (Balitang 90) 'Public Affairs personalities' *Maria Ressa (Global Mission) *Jun Veneracion (Global Mission) *Cito Beltran (Citong Cito) *Manilyn Reynes (Happy Morning Yehey, SSS: Kabalikat Natin, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Dr. Edwin Bien (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Jeff Arcilla (Happy Morning Yehey, PAGASA TV, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Gionna Cabrera (Ka-Agri Pinoy) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Dave Abuel (Investment Class) *Dr. Dean Torno (Dr. Kalusugan kay Dok) *Cris Aranda (Amerika Atbp.) *Atty. Jun Baldovino (Amerika Atbp.) *Elisa Castillo (Amerika Atbp.) *Randy David (Forum ni Randy) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Happy Morning Yehey) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag) *Atty. Claire Castro (Castro ng Batas) *Oliver Abeleda (A Business Insights) *Cielito del Mundo (Mahal) *Tony Falcon (Operation Lingkod Bayan) *Ralf Rivas (Team Rescue 911) *Richard Yap (Happy Morning Yehey) *Gene Orejana (On Line) *Dr. Willie Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor) 'Correspondents' *Jess Caduco (Malacanang Correspondent) *Cristina Tanio (Senior Correspondent) *Lil Mateo (Feature Correspondent) *Charina Carlos (Senior Correspondent) *Kathleen Forbes (General Assigment) *Jinky Baticados (Senate Beat Correspondent) *Shiela Frias (Senate Correspondent) *Merry Bastasa (Senate Correspondent) *Ephraim Gaytos (Senate Correspondent) *Greg Gregorio (General Assignment) *Nadia Trinidad (Senior Correspondent) *Jun del Rosario (Senior Correspondent) *Adrian Ayalin (Senate and Justice Correspondent) *Judy Ann Amaca (Senior Correspondent) *Jeff Canoy (Crime Correspondent) *Abner Mercado (Senior Correspondent) *Monica Manganti (Senior Correspondent) *Jing Castañeda (Senior Correspondent) *Dave Llavanes Jr. (Congress Correspondent) *Riki Kwek (Senior Correspondent) *Eunice Garcia (Senior Correspondent) *Mario Dumaual (Senior Showbiz Correspondent) *Jed Buenavista (Senior Sports Correspondent) *Tonyo Aguilar (Senior Correspondent) *Cecille Lardizabal (Crime Correspondent) *Merwin Llanza (Police/Miliary Correspondent) *Nilfa Asuncion (Congress Correspondent) *Liezl Castro (Senior Correspondent) *Minette Panganiban (Business and MMDA Correspondent) *Ralf Rivas (Senior Correspondent) *Lalaine Tiangco (Senior Correspondent) *Robert Arevalo (Justice Department Correspondent) *Kim Cardenas (Manila beat Correspondent) 'Former Newscasters/Personalities' *Vince Alingod *Krenn Jolongbayan (2011-2013) *Alvin Sejera *Rey PJ Abellana (1978-1986) *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Carlito Gonzaga *Tintin Pizarro *Atty. Salvador Panelo (2009-2011) *Pia Castro *Miko Mallonga *Anthony Pangilingan *Larry Ng *Jeffrey Zaide *Nalla Aguas *Hajji Kaamino (2011-2012, then moved to PTV) *Lee Andres *Karen Cabrera *Ali Atienza (2006-2008) *Darwin Amojelar *Caren Bayhon *Manoling Morato (2009-2010) *Kit Belmonte *Ka Louie Beltran *Susan Calo-Medina *Neil Santos (1999-2009) *Dada Calupitan *Marion Chua *Errol Dacame (2005-2006, 2008) *Dennis Cortes *Atty. Zorah Andam (2003-2011) *Mina Dabor *Kathy de Leon-Vilar *Gina dela Vega-Cruz *Marissa del Mar (2003-2011) *Frankie Evangelista *Bing Formento (2008-2009) *Rey Langit (2007-2013) *JR Langit (2007-2013) *Jam Alindongan *Abel Cruz (2009-2012) *Ron Gagalac *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (2007-2010) *Aljo Bendijo (2007-2011) *Toni Marcelo *Thea Gavino (2008-2009) *Ida Miranda Castro (1998-2003) *Amy Godinez-Cuenco *Doy Castillo (2001-2003) *Grace Choa *Gen. Arturo Anas (2001-2003) *Ervin Mateo (2001-2003) *Smokey Manaloto *Magtanggol Gunigundo *Karen Padilla (2009-2010) *Maricel Halili *Jake Morales (2008-2012) *Janelle So (1998-2001) *Lizel Po (2011) *Francis L. Cardona (2008-2011) *Nina Taduran (2010-2011) *Subas Herrero *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (1999-2009) *Risa Hontiveros *Jennifer Illustre *January Isaac (2003-2009) *Dyords Javier *Kaye Jimenez *Rose Solangon (2008-2011) *TG Kintanar *Aryanna Lim *Nora Aunor (2002-2003, 2012-2013) *Manuel Llige (1998-2002) *Atty. Rod Manicad *DJ Oliver Reyes (2011) *Pinky Marquez (2001-2003) *Elmer Mercado (1994-1998, 2000-2002) *Francis Pangilinan *Dennis Principe (2003-2006) *Cory Quirino *Joe Javier *Rida Reyes (2008) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (2003-2008) *Dave Sta. Ana *Mherie Caibal (2011) *Julius Segovia *Jopet Sison *Margarita Pantaleon (2011) *Atty. Jose Sison *Anne Marie Soriano (1997-2001) *Ali Sotto *Claudine Trillo-Webb *Erwin Tulfo *Julie Yap-Daza *Ina Yulo *Roann Sumayao *Bingo Lacson (1975-1986) *Louella del Cordova *Manny Mojica *Nitz De Onon *Miko Mallonga *Nalla Aguas iBalita Ako! IBC News launched its own citizen journalism campaign during its coverage of the 2013 Elections. The campaign is now called iBalita Ako! (Tagalog for You News!), it reflects upon the station's flagship newscast Express Balita and Ronda Trese which runs out of a blog. What once started out as an arms that is mainly dependent on using SMS and MMS technologies with its sequestered by the government, Hatol ng Bayan has provided more venues people who submit reports to HNB - through its digital and social media presences, including its Facebook account, Twitter account, and its redesigned website (where people could upload their reports through the website's "Submit" page or through using the Hashtag #IBAHatol2013). Hatol ng Bayan also comes as a feature in two mobile apps - IBCnews.com's and COMELEC's - which are present in iOS, Android, and Windows. As answer to IBC's iBalita Ako!, the other two main competitor GMA and ABS-CBN both followed and had their own version of citizen journalism campaign named YouScoop! and Bayan Mo, iPatrol Mo! respectively. References See also *IBC-13 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC strengthens for news and public affairs programming *Quaker - "Win The Wheels" on Vimeo *Boots Anson-Roa: IBC-13's Excitement *IBC-13 step up the news delivery of News Team 13 *News5 *GMA News and Public Affairs *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs *RPN News and Public Affairs External links *IBC Official Website *IBC News and Current Affairs Official Website *IBC News Network Official Website *DZTV Official Webaite *IBC News on Facebook *IBC News on Twitter *IBC News on Multiply Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation